


Prince in Peril

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [39]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil starts taking in more input from his lovers in regards to his stories and finds that he rather likes what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince in Peril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



Earl cursed himself for his arrogance and stupidity. The Elf had become too confident in his ability to protect himself while out hunting in the forests that surrounded Cecil’s kingdom. He had not prepared himself as best as he could have and because of his hubris he was currently in a situation he should not have been in.

Slavers held no loyalty to anyone but themselves. The truce that had been forced between Elves and Humans had little effect on their own business and so the trio that had been stalking Earl had no qualms about jumping him as soon as there was an opening to do so, grabbing his limbs and dragging him down to the ground before he could react properly to the attack. They stretched his limbs out over the ground, tightening the ropes on his ankles and wrists before driving in stakes to keep him down on his back.

“Untie me!” Earl demanded, arching his back as he pulled on his bonds, hissing when the ropes only tightened around him, forcing him to stop. He grunted when his face was grabbed by a rough hand, his head held still as other hands started to run over his body, examining muscle and freckled flesh carefully to come up with a price.

“Why does this one seem familiar?” one of the slavers asked with a frown, looking into Earl’s glaring face. He yelped in surprise when the Elf spat in his face and he shook his head, punishing Earl with a slap for the action.

“The prince will not be pleased!” Earl hissed, blushing furiously in shame as he tried to use Cecil as a reason to be released.

“That’s where he’s from! The prince’s own little whore!” another piped up.

“Shit! That means he’s taken then? Are we gonna get in trouble if we try shipping him off?”

“Naw, idiot! All you gotta do is take out the eyes and tongue! Then you shave the head and he’s a completely different Elf!” the other said with a shake of his head. “Here! You build the fire to get the blade hot for the work and…”

“Untie me and I will give you a swift death,” Earl hissed through gritted teeth. He tried not to let his own fear and panic start to show as he clenched his hands into trembling fists, watching as a fire was built and a hunting knife was removed from its sheath and held over the flames. “Untie me!” Strong hands held his head steady, forcing him to look up at the sky, the rest of his body squirming in building dread and terror. “Untie me!” he screamed.

“I think he’s starting to get nervous!” one of them laughed.

“He’ll stop crying soon enough once it’s over. He’s the last one we need to make a full shipment anyway.”

He pulled helplessly on his bindings as the slavers continued to speak of their plans. From the corner of his eyes he could see the way the metal of the knife was starting to heat up over the flames, turning a bright red color. Mentally he cursed himself for not telling anyone where he was going or a time when he would be returning. Carlos and Cecil would not think anything strange had happened until a few days later and by the way the slavers were speaking, Earl knew that it would be too late to do anything to be reunited with them again.

The knife was removed from the fire and the grip on his head was tightened, making it impossible for him to do anything else but shut his eyes. “Please,” he whispered, hating himself as he heard the sob threatening to escape his lips. He could feel the heat coming off of the blade as it was brought close to his face and he tried to brace himself for the pain, tears spilling from closed lids.

The pain however never came. The Elf gasped and opened his eyes in surprise when one of the slavers yelped, dropping the knife to the ground before falling back, shaking his hand rapidly. His head was released and he could only watch as smooth stones were flung at the slavers from the cover of the trees, striking them hard enough to make them yelp and flail around. He could hear the sound of bones cracking and he watched as the trio fled into the foliage, chased off by a few more well aimed stones slung their way.

He was wondering what had just happened when his rescuer revealed himself, kneeling down beside him and offering him a sad smile. “Next time you should tell one of us you’re going hunting,” the Half-Elf chided, cutting the ropes that bound him and pulling him into a sitting up position. “I only came looking for you because I needed your help with something.”

Carlos blinked in surprise at the way Earl threw his arms around his neck. He smiled sadly, rubbing the trembling Elf’s back as he hushed him. “Easy…” he whispered.

“This…is the second time you have saved me,” Earl whimpered against the other’s neck. He pulled back slightly, rubbing furiously at his eyes with the back of his hand. “You are more of a prince than I, Alchemist.”

“I prefer being an Alchemist to a prince any day,” he assured him. “Come on, let’s go home.”

“ _And then what happens?” Earl asks, smiling as he shifts a little on the bed, lying on his side and propping his head up with a hand. Carlos lay between him and Cecil, smiling happily at the way Cecil’s new story was coming out._

_Cecil offered the Scoutmaster a knowing smile, watching the way Carlos curled up against the other’s chest with a happy hum, eyes half-lidded in tiredness and want of sleep. “Well…obviously such a rescue deserves a reward, hm? The Elven prince goes and tells the Princeling of the Alchemist’s bravery and the Princeling decides that the Alchemist is the one to receive both of their gentle attentions that night in the bedroom.”_

“ _I like when the Alchemist gets respect,” Carlos mumbled against Earl’s chest._

_Cecil nodded, reaching out to stroke Carlos’ back. “I am very much aware, my perfect and patient Carlos.”_

“ _Perhaps the Half-Elf is the only one who keeps the Elf out of danger,” Earl offered._

“ _Oh…and the Elf shall be getting into a lot of danger!” Cecil agreed with a laugh and a nod of his head. “I daresay that I have several more ideas for him.”_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gold Member](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654849) by [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/pseuds/Dangersocks)




End file.
